Worlds Greatest
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: A story years after Naruto brings back Sasuke. After seeing his friend become Hokage, Naruto sees no need to stay in Konoha and leaves. Now 15 years later, who do the Konohanin find in the new ninja village? Naruto centric. May change in later chapters...


_**World's Greatest**_

Naruto stood tall on a mountain, his head held high, and his fists clenched at his side. The sun was just setting, and the sky was painted beautiful pinks, oranges, and reds. Naruto's shoulder length orange/blond hair swayed in a light breeze, his black clothing waving. Behind him a cluster of leaves danced in the wind, and his jet black eyes opened to the amazing sight before him. **Bikou** looked most gorgeous during sunset, and he always had enjoyed coming here. Naruto, now in his thirties, stood on the large mountain, staring over the city that he had put so much work into.

He had successfully returned Sasuke back to Konoha. He had been hated there, by everyone for hurting their precious Uchiha, and his reward was watching as Sasuke got chosen as the Rokudaime of Konoha. It hadn't taken the two long to grow distant, and Sasuke set his goals solemnly on becoming the best Hokage ever. Even Itachi didn't matter anymore; nor did Naruto. He didn't care though, because three months after having congratulated Sasuke on his new position he had left. His few other friends had tried to stop him, but he had quite easily turned his back on them, saying only that he had nearly wasted his life to save an ungrateful asshole not worth the trouble. Naturally, Sasuke had been there, hoping to find Naruto to talk to him. The words had hurt him, but he did nothing to stop his former friend from leaving.

After that, Naruto had wandered for several weeks, going from place to place for new training. He had been fortunate to run into his dear sensei Jiryaa, near a hot spring in Suna, and had told him his situation. Jiryaa had not only been appalled but had also agreed to travel with him and teach him once more.

_I am a mountain.  
I am a tall tree.  
Oh I am a swift wind sweeping the country.  
I am river down in the valley.  
Oh I am a vision, I can see clearly.  
If any one asks you who I am just stand up tall look them in the face and say…_

"Naruto, hun, won't you come inside? The air is chilling, and you have a big meeting tomorrow" a soft voice whispered.

"I'll be right in" Naruto replied quietly to his wife. She had beautiful long black hair, hazelnut brown eyes, and a slender form most women would kill for, especially after giving birth to an equally gorgeous young boy. He was born on the 10 of October, like Naruto, on the same day the village had been officially completed.

"Alright, but hurry up, okay? Itachi said that every Kage would be coming to see you" K**umori whispered, her hands sliding around her husband's waist, and up his strong torso. Naruto chuckled; ten years ago he would have never thought he would be in such a position with anybody. He was truly glad he was. **

**"Aishiteru, Kumori" Naruto whispered, slowly turning in her grip. He leaned down capturing his wife's lips. She only reached his chest, but that was still considerably tall considering he was nearly the same height as Jiryaa.**

**"Aishiteru, Naruto" Kumori smiled, she was definitely the luckiest woman on the planet. **

_I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain deep up high.  
Hey you made it  
I'm the worlds greatestm  
I'm that little bit of hope in my backs against the rope I can feel it, mm  
I'm the worlds greatest.  
_

After having learned everything the old man could teach him, Naruto started going to small villages, learning their secrets and strengths. He quickly became popular amongst their women, and most villages asked him to stay with them. He had declined their offers, especially when he was offered women. He did, however request help for building an orphanage, where he could help kids who were growing up like he had. The places he had been easily offered their hands, and soon the ninja orphanage became the most powerful village ever. Kids and adults from all ages and colors stayed in the village, all happy and content, and from very contradicting places. Naruto's dream of becoming the greatest Okashira ever had been fulfilled, far, far away from Edo. His new village was called **Bikou****, because of the birth of his son on the finishing date, Bikoumaru. **

_  
I am a giant.  
I am an eagle.  
Oh I am a lion down in the jungle  
I am a marching band  
I am the people  
I am heavens head  
I am a hero  
If any one asks you who I am just stand up tall look them in the face and say..  
_

Naruto stood behind his wife in the master bedroom of his fairly large house. Today was the day he would meet his best childhood friend once more. He was wearing his most elegant outfit, consisting of: a black kimono with a fox woven on the back, its tail flying towards the front, to look like a slash of blood. In the fox's mouth was a silver spiral, and on the gloves he wore was the kanji for demon on them. He had on a headband to keep his hair out of his face. Kumori was wearing the equivalent of his outfit with opposite colors. Her kimono was red and her fox was black. Her spiral was blue and her gloves said angel. Naruto chuckled as he looked at them in the mirror.

"Bikoumaru, come here! We have to go soon!" Kumori called, her hands holding Naruto's, who was cradling her waist.

"Coming, mother!" a young boy ran into his parents' room. He had light brown hair, black eyes, and a small, slender body. He had two whisker marks on both cheeks, and slight canines. He was wearing a near equivalent outfit to his parents, (it's the royal outfit) just his kimono was silver. He had an orange fox on his back, with a black spiral in its mouth.

"You look very handsome, Bikoumaru. Definitely from your mother's side of the family" Naruto stated, pulling his wife closer with one hand, as he reached out his other for his son. He lifted the young boy on his strong shoulders and walked with his wife holding his waist, out of his very pleasant home to the Kage tower. On their way, many people greeted them; kids would run around them, nearly tripping Naruto as they wove themselves between his feet and around his body. To most people that would probably be an annoyance, but Naruto never got annoyed, especially not at his villagers. That was one of the reasons he was so popular amongst all the other villages.

_  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain deep up high.  
Hey you made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
I'm that little bit of hope in my backs against the rope I can feel it.  
I'm the worlds greatest.  
_

The trio entered the tower, laughing at a joke that Bikoumaru had told them. Naruto slowly reached up and put the familiar weight of his son on the floor, straightened his clothes, he put his hand around Kumori's waist, and took his sons hand. It was business time, and that meant looking presentable. An ANBU opened the double doors for the Kage meeting room, and a bright light blinded the trio for a minute. Naruto led his family in proudly, nodding to the familiar faces of his allied Kage, his eyes stopped however, when they met a familiar black rage. Itachi had been right, Sasuke had come, and he was obviously not happy about his older brother's position in his court. He had to wonder though; did Sasuke even know who he was?

"Welcome, my fellow Kage, to our fifth annual meeting. I hope you had a comfortable journey here" Naruto said, it was common courtesy after all.

"Naruto- san, you look handsome as ever!" Temari shouted from her chair to his right. Naruto chuckled; he had found out a couple of years ago that Temari had a huge crush on him, three years too late though.

"Thank you, Temari. A well appreciated comment, as always" Naruto stated, taking his wife's hand in his own.

"N-Naruto?" it was barely a whisper, but Naruto heard it. Turning his head in the general direction he saw Sasuke's, Kakashi's, and Sakura's shocked faces. He chuckled as he nodded his forgotten greeting.

"Welcome Rokudaime of Konoha. It has been a while since we last met, hasn't it, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto asked, mocking Sasuke from his position at the head of the table.

"Is this what you've been doing all this time you've been gone from Konoha?" Sakura screamed, slamming her hands down on the oak desk, nearly breaking it.

"No; I was traveling around with Jiryaa for a while, visiting villages and clans. It wasn't until 13 years ago that this village was started" Naruto stated.

"Tsunade died of heart break because of you!" Kakashi shouted standing and pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. Naruto winced at the mention of the great Godaime. She had been very close to him, and it hurt knowing she had died.

"Do not blame my student for such a natural cause of death!" a strong voice shouted.

Standing in the doorway was Jiryaa, his long white hair and deep wrinkles seemingly having changed very little over the past thirteen years.

"Jiryaa-san, it's good to see you again!" Naruto said, lighting up and nearly tackling his former teacher. Naruto will be Naruto, even in his thirties.

"It's good to see you too, Naruto. It's been very quiet since you left" Jiryaa stated, as he walked swiftly to his students side. Naruto stood, giving his grandfather figure a hug.

"My, aren't you tall now," Jiryaa stated, taking a seat beside Bikoumaru, "and who are these two?"

"This is my wife, Kumori, and my son, Bikoumaru" Naruto stated, introducing his family.

"Pleasure meeting you" Jiryaa stated, looking forward to teaching another wild ace.

"The pleasure is all mine. Naruto talks of you often. It's wonderful to finally meet someone of Naruto's family" Kumori stated, smiling her amazing smile.

Someone growled, and the attention shifted towards the sound. Apparently other Leaf ninja had decided to make their presence known, having recognized Jiryaa on entrance. There stood the whole crew, the rookie-9 Gai's team their sensei. Akumaru was the one growling, the chakra in this room was very high.

_  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain deep up high.  
Hey you made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
I'm that little bit of hope in my backs against the rope I can feel it.  
I'm the worlds greatest.  
_

Naruto chuckled.

"Looks like the gang's all here" he stated, taking a long, lasting look at them. Konohamaru, Iruka, and Ebisu were also all there.

"Jiryaa-sama, where is Naruto?!" Ebisu yelled. The whole table, except the Leafs, chuckled, as they glared at the intruders.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be able to finish this meeting anytime soon, so why don't we continue tomorrow. You'll all be given rooms in our top hotels" Naruto stated.

"That is very kind of you Naruto. When will we continue the meeting?" it was the Earth-Kage.

"With good hope, tomorrow. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and feel free to express any needs to my ninja. Thank you all" Naruto stated, as they all stood and bowed. Itachi walked in that very moment, bowing low before Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, this meeting went fairly fast" Itachi stated, looking around the room. Naruto chuckled. Itachi had become much like an older brother to him.

"We seem to be attracting old acquaintances to our court, big brother" Naruto stated, as Kumori weaved herself into his embrace. Bikoumaru stood beside his father, holding his hand, and waving to the Kage as they left.

"Is that so? Ah, Jiryaa-sama, it has been a while" Itachi said, taking notice of the slight difference in his wrinkle pattern.

"Itachi, you best be going, before you brother decides it's a good time to settle your disputes" Jiryaa stated, pointing to the younger Uchiha.

"I doubt he's coming here to fight with me, but perhaps a quick leave would be to my best interest" Itachi stated, bowing and quickly leaving the room.

"May I speak with you, Kage?" Sasuke asked, an undertone of hatred laced in his voice.

"Why certainly, Sasuke. Why don't you and your ninja take a seat, and I will gladly tell you my story" Naruto stated, seating himself at the head of the table, pulling his wife onto his lap.

"What would you like to ask?" Naruto asked, Bikoumaru was now in Jiryaa's lap, asking questions only a five year old could ask.

"I would like to know why you left" Sakura asked, glaring at Kumori, much like Hinata.

"There was nothing keeping me in Konoha" Naruto stated simply.

"What about Tsunade, or Sasuke, or any of us?" Kiba growled, glaring at his prank partner.

"I regret having left…all of you behind, but I simply could no longer force myself to stay there. It was killing me from the inside out, literally" Naruto stated.

"How?" Shino asked. Still very simplistic.

"Ah, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" Naruto stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lee yelled.

"It means that there is actually a law in Konoha that prohibits me from releasing that information. Besides, since Sasuke is the Hokage, he should know this" Naruto stated, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, that is what I had wanted to talk to about that day. You left without even giving me a chance though" Sasuke stated, looking down.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Sasuke. I gave you plenty of opportunity. I nearly died trying to get you to understand who the fuck I was!" Naruto stated, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke flinched at the memory. He had been an idiot and he was paying for it.

"Daddy, why is Uncle Itachi's brother here?" Bikoumaru asked.

"He's here because he is a Kage, like daddy" Naruto stated softly.

"But you told me he was an ungrateful asshole not worth the trouble" Bikoumaru stated, holding his finger up.

"Yes, I did tell you that didn't I?" Naruto sweat dropped. He was going to get hell for that later on.

"So are you going to become friends again?" Bikoumaru asked innocently.

"I'm sorry; Bikoumaru, but that may never happen again. Things just can't be like they were when we were kids, and we most certainly can not forgive each other for the traitorous things we have done" Naruto stated, looking down at his wife's perfectly straight black hair. He had known all that before, but actually saying it aloud…it hurt. Sasuke was also looking down; he didn't like the sound of those words.

"Perhaps I should give you all a tour of Bikou. It is quite an amazing city" Naruto stated, standing with his wife.

Naruto showed his former teammates and friends around, showing them the numerous ninja schools and amazing attractions. He told them the story of the city, and how he met his wife. In fact, that was a very interesting story indeed.

_  
Ohh  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain deep up high.  
Hey you made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
I'm that little bit of hope in my backs against the rope I can feel it.  
I'm the worlds greatest.  
_

Naruto hated Konoha. It was that simple. He had passed by after two years, to find Tsunade and deliver her a message. Instead he was greeted by the marvelous Fire Festival, and the celebrating Konoha. He had gone through every pub, and all the sake stands, but Tsunade was nowhere to be found. Finally deciding to pass by his old apartment to collect some pictures, he was shocked to find the place in ashes. Apparently they had burned it the minute he had left. He heard quiet sobs from his old room, and walked slowly towards it. The room was unharmed, un-charred, and on the edge of his bed sat Tsunade, sake bottles littering the floor.

"Baa-chan" Naruto whispered quietly, standing in the doorway.

"Naruto?" Tsunade whispered, staring in shock at the young man in the doorway.

"Tsunade, what happened? Are you alright? Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Naruto cried out, running to the elder woman, hugging her fiercely.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? If they see you they'll kill you!!" Tsunade cried, holding onto Naruto for dear life.

"I wanted to come see you; to apologize for leaving so abruptly. I know you probably hate me, but I had to go. I couldn't stand it here anymore! I'm currently living in an orphanage a few villages and countries helped me build. Please come visit, please!" Naruto whined, hoping to get the elderly woman to leave the village behind.

"I will the day my duties here are done. What are you still doing here? Go! They will come to check on me soon" Tsunade whispered. Naruto quickly jumped through the window and made his way out of the village. Sadly, it had not been fast enough, as ANBU started to chase him towards the gate.

He didn't know how long he'd been running, but even he had his limits, and he was quickly becoming aware of where they lay. When he finally ran out of leg strength, he backed himself against a tree, and took a deep breath. He got ready to fight, as the ANBU caught up and surrounded him. He fought from late night until the early morning light shone down on him, the dead ANBU bodies littering the floor around him. Panting heavily, and seriously injured, Naruto started making his way towards the east, hoping to reach some kind of village to help him. He hadn't walked far when he heard a beautiful voice, singing a soft song close by. Deciding to take a chance, he moved towards the sound. In the clearing sat the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A soft song of pain made its way to his ears, and he stood frozen to the spot. The girl was by far not the most stunning girl he had ever seen, or even the strongest. She was slender, small, and weak by his standards. Her voice was soft and beautiful, but he had heard better. Yet, as he looked at her through the trees, he couldn't help but feel awed as the light played around her form, and the wind danced around her. He stayed stark still in the woods, until finally he could no longer stand at all, and collapsed, falling right into the clearing, startling the girl inside.

When he came to, he was on a futon in an old fashioned home. He heard the soft voice that had enchanted him in the forest, close to the bed. Startled, he shot up from his laying position and looked around once more. In the corner sat the slightly startled young woman he had seen before he collapsed.

"You're awake" she seemed relieved as she stood and walked over to him. Naruto didn't know what had compelled him to do so, but as she neared him, he took on a defensive stance. The girl, not wanting the boy to over exert himself, stopped still. She held up one hand as she took off her kunai holster.

"I'm not going to fight you. I just want to check your injuries" the girls whispered in a soothing voice.

"They're healed. You don't need to check them" Naruto stated, taking a step back, still in defense.

"No human can heal from those injuries this quickly. Even ninja need more time than three days" the girl stated, looking skeptical to the boys sanity.

"No human would be able to stand after three days with those injuries, and I'm doing that, aren't I? I am completely healed" he stated simply.

"Please, just let me take a look at you! If I had wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have taken you in when you fell from the forest half dead" the girl growled, putting her hands on her hips. Naruto blushed slightly, and it wasn't because she had just made a point. She looked really good like that. Sighing he got out of his defensive stance, and allowed her to take off his slightly bloody bandages. She gasped as the last layer came off, reveling an unmarred torso.

"There isn't even a scar!" she whispered, staring shocked at the place where a deep gash had been just a few days ago.

"Are you satisfied now?" Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his broad tanned chest.

"How? You were half dead when I found you!" the girl whispered shocked.

"Hn…I'm told that a lot after fights. I just heal quickly, that simple" Naruto stated, shrugging one shoulder.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" the girl asked.

"I always thought you were to give your own name before asking for another person's" Naruto stated, smirking slightly as he leaned against the wall behind him.

"Kumori, you are?" the girl, now identified as Kumori, asked.

"Naruto," Naruto stated simply, "care to tell me where my clothes are, Ku-Mo-Ri?" Naruto asked, taking a lasting look around the room, not spotting them anywhere.

"They were in tatters, so we threw them away" Kumori stated, turning away and walking towards the door.

"Oh, so I suppose you expect me to get back to the kids in a bunch of boxers? That's setting an example!" Naruto stated, shaking his head in ironic amusement, "I suppose that's what I get for having had two perverts as teachers."

"Kids? What, are you married or something?" Kumori asked, looking slightly startled that a teen about her age has kids.

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no. You misunderstand, see, I work in a ninja orphanage somewhere to the east. I went for a little mission to one of the main ninja countries and I kind of got into a fight with their ANBU. They never did like me much there" Naruto mumbled the last part, looking slightly distant as he reminisced the past.

"You work in an orphanage?" Kumori asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, it's an orphan thing, you know? Orphans have to stick together, kind of thing" Naruto mumbled, still seemingly far away.

"You were an orphan?" Kumori asked again. This seemed to get Naruto's attention as he snapped his head down towards her. The glaze over his eyes disappeared and he glared lightly at her.

"What do you mean 'were'? It's not like I can somehow bring my parents back from the dead, can I?" Naruto stated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, it's just-" she was silenced as Naruto suddenly pulled her into him, putting his lips to hers and effectively shutting her up. When they finally parted, Naruto stared into glazed over and slightly dazed eyes.

"You talk too much" Naruto stated as he allowed his breath to fan her face, before giving her another light peck on the lips. Kumori blushed as she realized what had just transpired.

"P-Pervert!" she yelled, trying to slap him. Naruto just chuckled as he caught her hand and pulled her in close again.

"Oh please, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it as much as I did. Besides, it's not like it really matters. Once you get me some useable clothes I'll be out of here and you may never have to deal with me again" Naruto stated as he brought their bodies close and stared lazily into her eyes.

"So I'll be just some fling of yours?" Kumori whispered, not able to bring herself to really care.

"Hn…if that's all you really want to be" Naruto stated as he released her from his grip and walked towards the window to look outside. They were on ground level, with the window pointing towards the east. There were no other buildings in this direction, and if he hurried, he would probably make it to the orphanage by night time. He cursed silently as he looked up towards the sun. It was noon on his seventh day away from the kids; if he didn't make it back there soon they would kill each other. Behind him, Kumori stared awed at the young man she had 'rescued'. He was certainly something else. Making up her mind, she quickly rushed into her older brother's room, fetched some clothes and ran back to her own room, passing her startled brother on the way.

"Hey, Kumori what are you doing with my clean laundry?" Kuro asked, catching her arm.

"The man I rescued the other day needs them. He's fully healed and he has to get back to the orphanage he works at. I'm going with him to make sure he really is okay" Kumori explained in a hurried voice, quickly freeing herself from her brother's grip and entering her room.

"Sorry it took so long. Here are the clothes you requested. They belong to my brother, but they should about fit you" Kumori stated as she handed them to Naruto. Naruto looked at them and frowned slightly. He hated wearing black, since it reminded him of someone he rather not remember. Sighing, he pulled on the black muscle t-shirt and shorts and looked for his holsters. Sighing again he looked at her.

"Where are my holsters and scrolls? I need them" Naruto stated glaring at her.

"Your holsters were completely worn out so we threw them away with your clothes. Your scrolls are currently being checked over by my father" Kuro stated as he entered the room as well.

"There is nothing interesting for your old man to see. They are blood scrolls that require family blood to be opened. My holsters were full of kunai and shuriken that I will probably need on my way back to the orphanage" Naruto grumbled as he straightened up to look the other man in the eye.

"True enough. I'm sorry we took these from you, but we wanted to make sure you would not hurt our village once you awoke" the slightly aged, but very fit elder stated.

"I would never hurt someone that helped me. Besides the only thing these scrolls contain are some ninjutsu and weapons I don't bother to carry around on my body. Though now that I don't have my holsters, and I'm getting short on time I might as well get going. Thank you for all your help, and if I had the time to stay, I would thank you properly, but I really have to go" Naruto stated as he bowed, "I'll send your clothes back by air mail!"

Naruto made his way out the window, drawing blood from his finger and doing hand seals as he ran.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto yelled as he jumped high and held his hands underneath him. A giant puff of smoke enveloped him, and as it cleared, Naruto stood tall on a larger than normal three tailed fox. Smirking and waving a little good bye, Naruto rode off on its back. (It's about the size of a horse).

_  
I'm that star up in the sky  
I'm that mountain deep up high.  
Hey you made it  
I'm the worlds greatest  
I'm that little bit of hope in my backs against the rope I can feel it.  
I'm the worlds greatest._

"It wasn't until three years later, when I heard of his wish to enlarge his orphanage that we met again" Kumori stated, holding Naruto's hand closer to herself.

"There were more than just a few awkward moments, but we finally got over ourselves and…well, the rest is history" Naruto added, chuckling slightly as a young boy ran up to him and hugged his legs. He patted the boys head.

"Having fun, Hiro?" he asked as the boy started to run along beside him.

"Yes, Naruto-sama! Will you summon Kyuuni for us later on?" the young boy asked excitedly.

"Ha, ha, ha, is that all I'm good for?" Naruto chuckled as a shocked face came over the boy.

"No way! You are the greatest Kage ever!! Everyone wants to be like you!" Hiro yelled, jumping up and down and waving his hands about frantically.

"Okay, okay, don't throw out your arms, I was just joking!" Naruto laughed as he placed his hand on the boys head before placing his fingers in his mouth and allowing a long shrill whistle to echo throughout the city. People gathered around their Kage, allowing a pathway to stay free. A large cloud of dust appeared around a corner and headed straight for them. The cloud came to a stop a few inches in front of Naruto, three waving tails clearing the dust around. When the dust cleared, a three tailed fox, the size of a stallion, pure black fur, stood before them, barking joyously. Naruto chuckled as he lifted Hiro up from under the shoulders and placed him on the broad back of the fox.

"Be easy Kyuuni, he's just a child" Naruto stated as he pat the fox's back and continued walking.

"Kyuuni is a direct descendant of Kyuubi, and acts like a guardian of our city. That is why the kitsune is our city's royal symbol" Bikoumaru stated, riding Naruto's shoulders once more.

AN: I've been getting tons of reviews and favorite sotry adds for this, so im immensly proud, however...as a responsible author I feel the need to tell you that I have a major writers block and can't keep writing for a while. Well...rather it's more of a creative overload. I have too much on my mind and too many ideas to really all get written. If anybody has any ideas on how to solve this, please contact me A. S. A. P. The faster I get a way of clearing my head, the faster I can get to writing and uploading the next chapter!... Thank you for taking the time for reading this rambling...

Love,

Sage-Kandy.


End file.
